


Imagine Me and You, I Do

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these motherfuckers are so god damn in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Eds?” Richie pokes his head down the aisle under the sign advertising jerky, but Eddie isn’t there. He walks down the length of it, browsing the shelves for himself, and when he emerges at the other end, he spots Eddie’s plaid pajama pants across the way in front of the icee machine.Richie doesn’t make his way over there just yet. Instead he leans back against the end of the shelf and watches as Eddie sets his armful of snacks down so he can grab a cup and get to work on mixing all the flavors together. He’s got this adorable little excited smile on his face as he pulls the level for the cherry flavor, and he bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for it to fill.And that’s when it hits him.Richie wants this with Eddie, wants itforever. To be with him every day for the rest of his life. He wants Eddie to be his, and for himself to be Eddie’s. Just the two of them, partners in crime in every wayforever.And there isn’t even anything all that significant happening to make him realize this. They’re just roaming around a convenience store in their ratty old pajamas at 1:43 in the morning, but Richie has never felt it stronger, has never wanted it more.





	Imagine Me and You, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyoneeee! I’m back with another It Fic woop! I wrote this one pretty much in one day (i.e. today in lab when I had nothing else to be doing lol) and oh boy is it a SOFT one lemme just say haha. I’m so in love with these two’s love for each other, I just couldn’t not solidify it forever, right? Anyways, I’ve always loved the idea of like someone just seeing the person they love doing like the most mundane, stupid thing and just thinking yep this is it I want this forever, I want to marry this loser, and like that’s actually literally perfect for Richie and Eddie so, naturally, I had to write that.
> 
> I want to give a special little shoutout to bi-80-s on tumblr because I saw their [art](https://bi-80-s.tumblr.com/post/188329938761/richie-proposing-to-eddie-with-a-ring-pop) of Richie proposing to Eddie with a Ring Pop, and let’s be real, that was the catalyst of this whole thing, really. So thank you for creating that lovely piece of art, and I hope that if you read this fic that’s lowkey inspired by it, that you enjoy it! <3
> 
> This is totally unbeated because I was just too damn eager to post it haha, so any and all mistakes are mine. Oops.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from [Happy Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZEURntrQOg) by The Turtles bc duh they’re going to be happy together forever now. Lol. (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now had some strong lyrics in contendor for title, also thanks bill hader for that bomb diggity performance to it in skeleton twins lmao, that keeps this song forever in my head, which is why it was almost used for this lol.)
> 
> Anyways, I really hope y’all enjoy this ridiculously sappy little oneshot I’ve got for you! And definitely let me know what you think in the comments! <3

“Orange or strawberry?” Eddie calls over his shoulder. He’s standing in front of the row of refrigerators lining the back wall of the store, propping one of the doors open with his foot so he doesn’t have to hold the handle longer than necessary.

Richie snags a bag of Cheetos from the shelf and turns the corner to find Eddie. “Uh, orange,” he answers, then watches as Eddie shifts his collection of goodies into one arm so he can pull two bottles of Fanta from the fridge— one orange, one strawberry. Once securely in his hold, he wiggles his eyebrows at Richie and lets the fridge door flop shut again.

“You got the Doritos, right?” Eddie asks, eyes dropping to Richie’s arms. His forehead wrinkles when he doesn’t see the familiar blue bag.

“Nah,” Richie replies and lifts the Cheetos, giving them a shake. They smack against the plastic noisily. “I was feeling cheesy tonight,” he grins.

Eddie snorts, rolls his eyes, and points at Riche as best he can. “You’re not fuckin’ funny.”

“You just laughed!” Richie shouts after him as Eddie pushes past and moves towards a new aisle.

A quick glance at the grimy clock hanging above the checkout counter tells Richie it’s almost 1:30 in the morning. The teen manning the checkout looks bored out of his mind, flipping through a random magazine, not bothering to pay any attention to the two grown adults turned kids in the candy shop buzzing around his convenience store.

They haven’t been here long, and don’t plan to be. It was a spur of the moment decision to even come at all. Richie and Eddie had just been lounging on the couch, Richie’s head in Eddie’s lap, Eddie’s fingers in his hair, when Eddie nudged him on the shoulder and whispered, “I want a twinkie.” Richie had sat straight up and wriggled around until he could properly straddle Eddie’s lap, grabbed his face, and purred, “Oh I’ll show you a twinkie.” The two of them had burst out laughing before Eddie repeated it again. “I’m serious, Rich. I want a twinkie.” After that Richie wasted no time hopping up and dragging Eddie to the bedroom to grab their shoes and keys.

Richie drove them to the nearest gas station, parked the car, and the two of them hurried into the stop and go mini mart, giggling like children as they planned what they wanted to grab.

Almost immediately they loaded up on all kinds of chips and sweets and sugary, fizzy drinks in all different colors. All the kinds of things that Eddie’s mom would never have let him touch as a child. But the jokes on her, he can’t get enough of the stuff now. For a child that was rarely allowed candy, Eddie has one hell of a sweet tooth on him. Not that Richie’s going to complain, of course. As a perpetual child himself, he could practically live off of this shitty junk food.

“Eds?” Richie pokes his head down the aisle under the sign advertising jerky, but Eddie isn’t there. He walks down the length of it, browsing the shelves for himself, and when he emerges at the other end, he spots Eddie’s plaid pajama pants across the way in front of the icee machine.

Richie doesn’t make his way over there just yet. Instead he leans back against the end of the shelf and watches as Eddie sets his armful of snacks down so he can grab a cup and get to work on mixing all the flavors together. He’s got this adorable little excited smile on his face as he pulls the level for the cherry flavor, and he bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for it to fill.

And that’s when it hits him. 

Richie wants this with Eddie, wants it  _ forever _ . To be with him every day for the rest of his life. He wants Eddie to be his, and for himself to be Eddie’s. Just the two of them, partners in crime in every way  _ forever _ .

The feeling is so strong that it has him staggering back, bumping into a metal display of assorted brands of gum. It almost feels like the air has been knocked clean out of his lungs from the weight of it, but he doesn’t feel like he can’t breathe. It’s the opposite, really. Everything suddenly feels so… clear. Like everything’s fallen into place, like the last piece of the puzzle has been put down, like the code has been cracked and the safe door is flying open.

And there isn’t even anything all that significant happening to make him realize this. They’re just roaming around a convenience store in their ratty old pajamas at 1:43 in the morning, but Richie has never felt it stronger, has never wanted it more.

Turning on his heel, he stalks back down the jerky aisle and swings around the corner to the next one over. It’s the candy aisle, and Richie is a man on a mission as he briskly walks to the very center of it and stops. Right there in front of the spot where the Ring Pops sit, tucked away between the Skittles and the Sour Patch Kids. There’s a whole box of them. Blue raspberry. Watermelon. Cherry. Strawberry. A memory pops into Richie’s head then, a bright green wrapper and two grubby little hands reaching for it at the same time, and he plucks a watermelon flavored one from the box, carefully shoving it underneath the bag of Cheetos he’s holding so Eddie won’t see.

“You ready, Spaghetti?” Richie calls, exiting the aisle and moving towards the icee machine.

Eddie’s just sliding a long red straw into the cup when Richie approaches, and he nods. He lifts the slurpy up, closes his lips around the straw, and takes a long, loud slurp of it. Then he grins at Richie. “Let’s go,” he says, pausing to collect the rest of his loot.

They make quick work of paying for everything before heading out into the night, arms loaded with plastic bags full of goodies.

“Hang on a sec,” Richie says, stopping at the edge of the sidewalk. He starts to rifle through the bags, searching for his special purchase.

“Did you forget something?” Eddie asks, concerned. “Is it your credit card? Did you leave it inside?”

“Nah, no, just… I’m trying to find something…”

Two bags in and no sign of it yet. Richie lets those two bags slide off of his arm and drop to the ground, ignoring Eddie’s protests, then dives into the third. His fingers finally close around the small green prize and a triumphant little noise slips out. Still hidden in the bag, Richie works to tear open the wrapper and pull the pearl from its oyster shell.

Once he successfully breaks it free, he drops the rest of the bags to the ground.

“Hey, fucknut, what the hell are you doing? We just paid for all that,” Eddie snaps, staring in horror as a can of Red Bull rolls out of one of the bags and into a grey puddle in the gutter, stopping just short of the storm drain. 

When he looks up, Richie has already sunk down to one knee. The Ring Pop package floats away from his foot, catching on the handle of one of the discarded bags before rolling to join the can of Red Bull.

Richie’s heart flops in his chest as he watches Eddie’s expression twist up, annoyance turning into split-second confusion, then briefly flitting past surprise to finally settle on an easy amusement.

“Marry me, Eds,” Richie says, breathless. The green sugar of the Ring Pop glints beneath the street light as he holds it out towards Eddie.

Eddie’s lips quirk and he takes another sip of his slushy to hide it. “Good one, Rich, I haven’t seen  _ that _ before,” he jokes, shaking his head fondly.

But Richie doesn’t move. Doesn’t say anything or even laugh along. Just continues to peer up at Eddie from behind his still-too-big glasses, eyes open and earnest and honest.

And the smile on Eddie’s face freezes, falters, melts off. Awed surprise quickly replaces it, his own eyes going wide as he quickly realizes that Richie isn’t messing around this time. The slushy slips from Eddie’s grip and splatters to the sidewalk, cap popping off and spilling red all over the ground.

Neither one of them pays it any attention.

“You’re serious,” Eddie says, not asks. His voice shakes a little. Richie can’t tell if it’s from excitement or fear. He thinks it’s the former.

Warmth blossoms through Richie’s chest regardless, and he nods, smiling up at Eddie with sparkling eyes and the most sincere look. “You’re it for me, Eds. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I wanna go on shitty junk food bends at 1:30 in the morning with you, and I wanna wake up to your drool ruining my shirts every morning, and I wanna argue with you over who’s turn it is to do the dishes, and I wanna kiss that pretty, dumb smile off of your lips every time I see it, and I want that stupid face of yours to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see every night for as long as I live. I’ve loved you my whole life, Eddie, my whole life, and I wanna keep loving you for the rest of my days.”

Once the words are out, Richie takes in a wobbly breath. It feels so good to finally put that out there, to finally do this. He’s wanted to for so long now. A giddy feeling bubbles up in his chest because of it and explodes onto his face in the form of an uncontrollable smile.

His gaze is unwavering, and he can see in real time as Eddie’s eyes gloss over, shining, misty and glittering with unshed tears. The dimples in his cheeks cut so deep, Richie can tell that he’s trying to bite back a grin of his own. Eddie’s fingers are clutching the string of his hoodie, clasping and unclasping around it.

Richie’s heart beats twelve times faster against his ribcage.

Unlike Richie, Eddie places his armfuls of plastic bags carefully to the ground before facing Richie again. He brings a hand up to his eyes, wiping at the corners quickly and giving a single sniff. “Rich, get off the ground, you’re getting your pants all dirty and there’s no way I’m letting you back into bed like that,” Eddie says, taking a step forward and reaching out to curl his fingers into the front of Richie’s hoodie and draw him back up to his feet.

It’s his way of collecting himself, Richie knows. Just like how Richie always makes a joke, Eddie always makes a crack about germs. 

Richie rises up, Ring Pop still held out between them.

The hand not bunched up in Richie’s hoodie snakes around his wrist, Eddie’s palm cradling Richie’s hand, thumb inching closer to the Ring Pop but not yet touching it. Eddie stares at it for a moment, eyes round and captivated, before tearing his gaze away and redirecting it to Richie once more.

Eddie pulls him against his chest and uses his leverage to drag Richie down a little so he can knock their foreheads together. “That’s a fucking Ring Pop,” he laughs brightly. 

A lopsided grin pulls at Richie’s lips. “Sure is. Sexy, right?” He jokes.

Eddie laughs again, raw and unbridled, and shakes his head fondly. “I can’t believe you just ripped your thirteen year old self off with this,” he says, jerking his chin towards the Ring Pop.

“You remember that?” Richie asks, happiness simmering beneath his skin.

_ It was the day after Halloween and all of the Losers were gathered in the Club House, doing whatever it is they do down there. Bev and Stan were flipping through some magazine together, Bev pointing something out on the page and laughing every so often. Ben was trying to add some new architectural feature to one of the beams holding the place up. Mike was messing with the radio, searching for a good station and a better signal. Richie and Eddie were sprawled across the hammock together, reading comics. Bill had yet to arrive, but when he finally did, he came bearing a hefty sack of Halloween candy for all of them to share. He raised it with a grin, then upturned it, all kinds of sweets spilling onto the dirt floor. _

_ Richie and Eddie scrambled out of the hammock, both nearly falling flat on their faces in their haste. There was only one Ring Pop in Bill’s stash, and the second the two of them locked eyes on it, it meant war. They threw elbows and shoved at each other as they raced for the candy, spewing explicatives and insults along the way. _

_ In the end, Richie only won because he’d slobbered all over his finger and shoved it into Eddie’s ear, causing him to shriek and jump back, furiously rubbing at it, trying to get rid of the spit. _

_ Eddie went on to chastise Richie for that, ending his big long tirade with a, “you should give me the Ring Pop as an apology.” _

_ Richie had scoffed, torn off the bright green wrapper, and shoved the lollipop between his lips. “Mm. Watermelon,” he hummed around it, dragging his tongue around every inch of it right in front of Eddie. "Still want it now, Eds?” _

_ Eddie just crossed his arms over his chest and jutted his chin out defiantly at Richie. He wasn’t one to give up  _ that _ easily. Especially not when it came to Richie. “Yeah, come on, give it here,” he demanded, not budging. _

_ “Even with all my  _ germs _ all over it?” Richie teased, sucking on the Ring Pop again. He made a few gross noises as he licked all around it. _

_ Eddie’s nose twitched, but he held his ground. “I’ll chance it,” he said, then held his hand out expectantly. _

_ Richie grinned, then dramatically threw himself to the ground at Eddie’s feet. He steadied himself on one knee and grabbed Eddie’s hand, thrusting the Ring Pop out towards him with his other. “Oh, Eds, marry me. Marry me and this ring is all yours, baby,” he cried. _

_ The rest of the Losers giggled as they watched the scene unfold, and Eddie just stared down at Richie with big eyes for a moment before coming back to himself and kicking some dirt at Richie. He tried to shake his hand free, but Richie held on tight. “Fuck off, Richie,” he said. “Just gimme the Ring Pop.” _

_ “Not until you accept my proposal, Eds. I gotta know you want me for more than just my lollipop.” He winked lecherously at Eddie, who rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might fall out of his head. _

_ With a fondly exasperated sigh, Eddie relented. “Fine, fine! I accept! I’ll marry you, blah blah. Now gimme the fucking candy.” _

_ Richie cackled and jumped to his feet. He tugged Eddie closer by his hand and took careful consideration as he shimmied the plastic band down Eddie’s ring finger. Once it was securely past his knuckle, Richie brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, a touch too tender. His heart leapt into his throat when his eyes flickered up to find Eddie’s staring at him, wide and a little bit dazed.  _

_ Richie had quickly dropped Eddie’s hand, then wound both his arms around the other boy’s waist and lifted him up, dancing them around and cheering loudly and boisterously about their fake engagement until Eddie started screeching about being put down and things went back to normal. _

_ If anyone had noticed the rosy tint to Eddie’s cheeks after that, nobody said a word about it.  _

“Of course I remember that, dipshit. I’ve only been waiting for a  _ real _ proposal since it happened,” Eddie admitted, and his cheeks took on that very same shade of pink they had all those years ago.

Richie lights up. “Really?” He asks. 

On the outside, it had only been a joke back then, but to Richie it had been so much more.Richie had still taken the proposal, and Eddie’s acceptance, to heart, even if he’d thought it had just been him feeling that way for all those years. It had been his first silent promise. That he’d always be Eddie’s.

And now. Now it’s really happening. Now he really  _ is _ always going to be Eddie’s. He feels like he could walk on air.

Eddie nods. “Of fucking course,” he says so sincerely.

“So does that mean it’s a yes? You’ll marry me?” Richie asks, and he has to bite down hard on his lip so the smile threatening to take over doesn’t break his face.

Eddie pretends to ponder it for a moment, before sighing dramatically. “Fine, fine, I accept. I’ll marry you, blah, blah.” His face cracks, lips spreading wide wide wide, eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Now gimme the fucking candy,” he finishes and holds out his hand.

Richie lets out a wet laugh and pushes a hand up beneath his glasses to wipe at his eyes before taking Eddie’s hand and sliding that watermelon green Ring Pop onto the fourth finger of Eddie’s left hand. It barely fits past his first knuckle now.

Just like he did all those years ago, Richie brings Eddie's hand to his lips and kisses the soft skin there. This time, when his eyes flicker up to find Eddie's equally affectionate pair looking back, Richie doesn't have to stifle anything.

He threads their fingers together and crowds into Eddie's space, ducking his head down to kiss his fiancé.

Eddie's lips go pliant against Richie's, opening up for him almost instantly.

He tastes like cherry and the future.

Eddie doesn't stop admiring the Ring Pop while they gather their nearly forgotten bags of snacks.

Richie can't help but admire it too when he takes Eddie's hand as they walk back towards the car.

"So, will you finger me wearing that?" Richie asks, swinging their joined hands between them.

"Richie!" Eddie cries, scandalized even though he really should've seen that coming. "That's not going anywhere near your ass!"

"What about—”

"It's not going anywhere near  _ my _ ass either!"

"Damn, Eds. Not even if I ask nicely? Say please and everything?"

Eddie sighs, but it's too fond to be truly exasperated. "Is it too late to give this back?" He jokes, wiggling his ring finger.

Richie gasps overdramatically, faux offense written all over his features. “You wouldn’t, “ he challenges. “You love me too much.”

Eddie’s face softens, and he leans into Richie’s side. “You’re right,” he says. “I do.”

Richie’s heart skips in his chest hearing those words come from Eddie’s mouth. Words that he’ll get to hear in an entirely different context soon enough. He’s the luckiest man in the world because of that. “I love you,” Richie says.

Eddie squeezes his hand. “I love you too, Richie. Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/brooklynbabybucky) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/BrklynBabyBucky)! :)


End file.
